A Leadership Test for Team 3
Who Will Be The Leader of Team 3?! 11-30-14 Kaiiaki:-Nakara had been walking along the training grounds, in the snowy wonderland that the Training Grounds had been transformed into. She was once again, waiting on all three of her boys to make it there so they could perform their leadership test. Earlier, Nakara had sent out 3 messenger birds to her team. A note attached to each of their legs saying ~Meet me at the Training Grounds at noon. Bring your absolute best. Love, Nakara~ She would pace around in the area, waiting for her students to get there. It was the day after their tree climbing exercise had been learned. So she hoped she wasn't over exerting her students too much.- Andikins:{AJ} Three days of training in a row for young Ari Junrei! What a thrill it was for the lad! Seemed like every day was something new and exciting to challenge him and improve on himself. Today there was another note with another bird, instructing him to yet again meet his sensei at the training grounds the same place more or less as yesterday, only an hour earlier today. Gearing up with all of his things and weaponry, Ari rushed out to the training grounds to meet up with his sensei. He was the first to arrive on the scene, tugging down his knit cap to keep his ears warm from the biting cold wind, "here I am sensei, ready and waiting again!" {AJ} Keruberosu: |KI| -Keru would be awake for once what was known as the mid-day point of the day, It was about 11:30 am the sun was almost non-existent due the clouds shrouding over the hidden leaf in the ending of the November month. Snow was making a nice comfy blanket in the village he had his window wide open since Keru was in his element in the colder weather his body had a amazing heat retention. The messenger bird sent by his sensei Nakara would arrive a little ahead of time Keru was known for being an idiot. After so Bruce would finally open his thick eyelids to see the dark bird frantically moving its beak back and forth in the air, Its chirping vibrating in the eye as it Keru grabbed it and quickly read the message smiling as he did so. Bruce trotted over quickly and placed its tired paw on its frame nodding it away as a way of saying. “I got this.” Bruce then proceeded to Place himself inside of Keru’s hoodie, At this point his senses coming full circle he looked at the small message on his window panel, Keru’s hand reaching to grasp it and he gently opened it by unrolling. Keru then yelled. “OH CRAP!!!” With zero hesitation he gripped Bruce by the neck fat placing him within the crook of his hoodie that remained open by the zipper. He darted through Konoha everyone being nearly bo-guarded out of his way his snow crunching heavily under his feet. Upon seeing the large gates of the leave he power slide pivoting his foot to the right so his forward inertia would allow him to slide to the right and more quickly reach the training field. Once he got there at a skeeting stop might I add his excitement was at a all time high for today’s session, He stood and looked to his squad mates flashing his signature dimpled smile while rubbing his head. Keru spoke “So what do you for us today!” Determination filling his body his eyes gleaming with child like energy.- |KI| Sanctum:.::Hairen was out doing erands for his mother. His father was at the hospital today, and his mother hand off and was taking care of the house. Hairen had just gotten food for the house and was heading back to help her put them up. He saw laughing academy students trying to perform jutsu and practicing their shuriken throwing on the academy grounds. He reached his house, and noticed there was a new letter sitting on the ground just outside of his home door. He reached down and picked it up, and placed it on the top of the bag of groceries he had. He opened the door and walked through. "Mom. I am home." he called out as he walked towards the kitchen after taking of his shoes. "Alright honey. Put them on the counter." Hairen did so, and opened up the letter. It was a letter from his Sensei. She sure did like her letters. "Meet me at the training grounds at noon. Bring your absilute best. Love, Nakara." Hairen looked up at the clock, and it was 15 minutes away until he had to be there. "Uh, shit a brick." he said out loud not thinking straight. "HAIREN SARUTOBI!" Hairen ducked his head a little at his mother's bellowing voice. Yikes. "Sorry mom. Didn't mean to, but here, read this." He handed her the letter, and she nodded in understanding. "Go son. Don't want to be late." she said patting him on the head and smiling. "Just watch your mouth young man." She warned him, and he noded, rushing to the door. He put his shoes back on and darted out of the door. He didn't use his Body Flicker to reach the training ground. He was close enough to reach it withou using his Jutsu, plus he was taking his Sensei's advice and not using Jutsu on his way there. Eventually he was sure that would be able to use that without using up a lot of Chakra, but he would listen to her advice for now. He reached the Training Ground right on time. He had noticed the other two where already there, and had just arived before he. "Well then. That sucks." he said laughing as he jogged over to the group. He didn't say anything, because he heard what Keru had asked. He, too, was excited about what was going on for today. It was once again snowing, and Hairen once again forgot his winter jacket at home. He didn't care though. It was good to have the cool air if they were going to be training. He waited patiently for her instructions on what today was going to be.::. Kaiiaki:: -Nakara laughed at seeing all of her students arriving to her eagerly. She felt things with the team were going well. Like they were all gettting along well and they regarded Nakara with high respect. She had had zero complaints so far, so she would just continue to teach her kids in the best way that she knew how. But for now, she would have to appoint a genin leader. This was very neccessary as she was about to go on a short leave of abscence in order to perfect her S-rank jutsu, and to complete her pre-training before she would become a sage. So the genin leader would have to step up and take her place until she would return. "Alright listen up my darling boys. Today you will be in an all out brawl between each other. This is a spar to determine who the genin leader will be for this team. Their duty will be to guide the team through missions, initiate solo jutsu training, and any other duties that I seem fit to give him. So far, I have gauged who all has the best leadership skills as a person. But now is the strength test. For you cannot have low strength as a team leader. You must have both qualities in order to lead a team." She then nodded her head and jumped up to a somewhat snowless tree branch nearby. She sat down upon it and then shouted, "Begin!"- Andikins: {AJ} As everyone gathered up at the appointed area, Ari waited for what their training would be this day. Wait, this didn't sound like a training exercise, it was a spar! Between both Hairen and Keru? Just to decide who the leader aongst the three of them was? Well that didn't sound too difficult, he just needed to beat the crap out of his two teammates. As soon as the signal was given to them, Ari was off and into the trees in the distance, putting some distance btween himself and his allies. As he was making his way off, he dropped two cone shaped paper foldings with black powder and phosphorous sulfide in them on the ground between Hairen and Keru. As soon as he landed on one branch, his hands went into the monkey handseal and he called out loud, "Chili screen jutsu!" A red gas plumed out from the two small paper cones on the ground, a horrible stench with them that would throw off the equilibrium of anyone that got a whif of the genjutsu, causing the to see things where they were going to be and where they had been intermittedly. Ari withdrew his explosive tags and kunai from his pouches, once he was a few more branches in, leaving anyone caught by the genjutsu behind, tying the objects all together one tag for each kunai. When that was done, He withdrew his slingshot and readied a few cube shaped paper foldings in his hand, one slipped into the sling of the slingshot. He had the sling between his left thumb and a couple of fingers, his right hand gripping the the stock of the slingshot firmly. He was preparing to retaliate anyone that was going to try and counteract him if they were counteracting the genjutsu already. {AJ} Keruberosu: |KI| -Upon hearing Nakara said the two dreaded words “GO!” Keru reached into his back pouch pulling out one little gas mask, He made a priority to place it around Bruce’s muzzle and because he was already inside of his Hoodie his hands didn’t have to move much of a distance so he was able to protect Bruce’s nose area along with his eyes. On said gas mask it had obviously been made to equip Bruce’s body it had large eye circles and were his muzzle ended aka the nose area there was two oxygen circles that would last 15 minutes a pop for each nostril so they should be able for abit. posts Once he finally began to motion his legs due to training with both people yesterday he already has both of their scents already completely memorized. He knew Andi was running into the other direction in the distance, Reading some about the Junrei family history they were known for explosives so he didn’t want to be caught out and his suspicion was confirmed when after clearing a good enough distance from the middle he finally turned around to see the two cones on the ground. Seconds later a gas of sorts began to loom around the area, Keru stood in the open but a distance away from the red gas that simply began to head on its way up into the sky. Keru snorted some air from his nostrils and spoke to Bruce via Beast Human Telepathy. “That was totally made for us, Cheeky bastard that Junrei.” Bruce would reply quickly with a rebuttal “We don’t have much time to sit here and chat we have to devise a plan of attack, It seems Junrei is going to stay at long range. But he’s already used up a good amount of chakra, He’ll have to be more conservative from now on.” Keru nodded he began to run in a circle around the edge of the open training field his eyes and his nose peeled on the location of both assailants. Keru had but only a few opportunities to make a nice powerful strike. But the only problem he was facing is a possible two way assault because Hairen may not possibly wish to chase down Ari, Which would leave us in a taijutsu deadlock which Ari could possibly take advantage of. Keru was in quite the predicament, He kept himself quite close to the trees just in case he’d need of them in defense. Keru then hatched an idea. But he would let it fester in his head lying in wait of another possible attack. He entered his Russian Systema stance, raising his right fist just slightly above his abdomen making sure to keep a small portion of chakra about 5 percent just to incase the damage of his hits. Then his feet would both pivot inwards at an slight angle and his eyes narrowed along with a few nostril flaring to keep track of Andi since he was barely in the line of sight at this point.- |KI| Sanctum:.::Hairen's left brow cocked instantly upward at the word, 'spar.' This was new. He hadn't had a good spar in a while. This would be his first three way spar, however. "GO." Nakara Sensei called out after she had move herself away from the now battlefield. Ari darted forward, dropping some type of cone-shaped bags behind. Keru launched in a different direction, seeimgly already knowing Ari's skills. Hairen, however, did not, but that was just fine for him. "Huh." Hairen grunted before utterly disapearing from their location using his Body Flicker Jutsu. As he darted South East from that location, Hairen noted something about this. With the bomb set the way it was, it was clearly targeted towards Keru whos sense of smell was far greater than Hairen's. That being said, neither of them knew about Hairen's abilities, and this would play to his advantage. All they knew about him was the fact that he could use Firestyle Jutsu, as well as now, they might sermise that he can use Body Flicker. Most Genin didn't know about this Jutsu, even though it was a very basic Jutsu to use. Which was not uncommon. Hairen was taught by his parents how to use it just before he joined the academy, but had him promise never to use it while at the school. He had kept that promise, and honed that skill on his own. Now Hairen was about 50 yards from the epicenter of the blast that Ari had created. He didn't hide, but he did watch Ari vanish into the trees due north of his location. It would take Ari some time to reach Hairen if he tried to get to him. Probably roughly a minute and a half. Give or take. Keru had his beast abilities which hightened his speed for sure. Hairen randomply danced around for no particular reason, placing into the ground around him Shuriken that would be sticking in lightly in place of makibishi spikes. His Shuriken were white, so they didn't exactly stand out from the snow, but blended into their surroundings. Hairen kept a mental note of were they were located. From there, he stood in his little spot, now grass showing due to his little dancing he had done just moments before. With a blue shirt, he stood out like a sore thumb. He kept his senses sharp on sound and kept his eyes on Keru personally who was obviously physically more of a threat than Ari. Ari was a ranged fighter, that much was obviously clear, where as Keru was an up close and personal combatant like Hairen was. If Ari were to come out on top, it would be by surprise attacks alone. Ranged fighters were never that strong, but they never had to be. Keru was the one Hairen need worry about. Just as a saftey measure for possible later hand to hand combat against Keru and his weapon on his lower back, Hairen grabbed a couple of his Kunai, and threw them into the snow covered bark of the trees around him in various distances. These also blended in with their surroundings. He made a mental note of their location, and stood his ground looking forectly at Keru. Keru was focused on the smoke that was lifting into the sky, so Hairen called out to him. "Keru, you mut. You scared of a little smoke? I mean, I know Ari is scary and all, but come on." Hairen taunted. he smirked and continued to listen out for any leaves or snow moving around to indicate Ari moving about his general area. Ari would have to get closer in order to hit Hairen with anything. So he kept his mind open.::. Andikins: {AJ} Both of his teammates had evaded his initial jutsu. It wasn't that tasking on his chakra pool, but to start with a jutsu that early was something that Ari thought could have gone about a little more tactfully, but at least it got him some distance to quickly formulate a plan and jump down to the ground, doing the handseals for the clone jutsu, creating two clones of himself with the jutsu, positioning one in front of and one behind himself to make it seem like, at least hopefully, to his teammates that they were under the effects of his genjutsu. His next step was to run out all three in unison out into the open where he had his trajectory of direction moving toward Keru, his sights and slingshot aimed on Hairen while he got closer to Keru's location. If he was struck with anything, the real Ari would use a substitution jutsu combined with one of his explosive tag kunai to set off a trap. Otherwise he was going to shoot off three projectiles toward Hairen and utilize a multi version of Dancing Thorn, a jutsu that caused the cube shaped paper structures with their mixtures inside to ignite and shoot off in straight lines or slight arcs toward their target like gunfire. Either way, one of his teammates was going to be attacked now. {AJ} Keruberosu: |KI| -Keru would continue to stand on the outer most edge located in the center of the large training area, He would quickly watch the movements of Ari as he began to run over to him. But for some reason he thought he should take aim and fire at Hairen when he did so. Due to Bruce’s adept sense of smell he would communicate quietly with Keru via Beast Human Telepathy. “He is the middle Junrei. Don’t let the clones in-between the person sandwich fool you Keru. Keru would nod and pat his partner’s head, Seeing Ari coming in hot and ready to seemingly attack he would use his expertise in the chakra control which was enhanced from yesterdays training and by his daily usage to run up the tree he purposefully kept close to. He turned while Ari was still a good distance away he focused chakra into his free with little to no effort and ran up about twenty feet using his impressive strength to quickly haul his weight along with Bruce’s onto a pretty large and width branch upon doing so. He took in both of their positions once again and he proceeded to place himself on the middle of the branch resetting himself back into the Russian Systema stance. Keru at this point clearly have the leverage advantage against Ari if he continued to persist to attack. Upon seeing a jutsu being utilized Keru had no idea the name of it. All he knew was that it had a paper like look to it so he took this information into his head just in case he was ever to use it again he would at least know what was coming his way. Keru simply stood there and watched the battle field not wanting to over-exert himself , He let the enemy’s make the first move onto him. Keru would questionably begin to pull out a large strip of scroll paper from his pouch letting its edge slightly hand outwards.- |KI| Sanctum:.::Hairen watched the scuffle between his two team mates. They were borth rather skilled in their respective trades, but Keru had the obvious upper hand. He was wide open, but any physical attack on him would not be a for sure thing at this point. That sense of smell was his strongest weapon. That much was certain. Hairen reached into his back pouch, and grabbed 4 Shuriken and put them in between the fingers in his right and left hand. Two in each on. Hairen jumped, keeping in mind where his other Shuriken were placed so he didn't step on them when he landed, he twisted his body, making it spin in mid air as he threw the Shuriken in two pair. First form his left hand, second from his right. The danced through the trees in the same direction, Ari. However, with such a proper throw and with enough effort put into the second throw, they ones from his right hand ended up catching up to the ones thrown from the left hand. However, there was a slight difference between the sets. One of the Shuriken from the right, and one from the left were going towards each other. Once they broke the treeline, they buzzed towards Ari. The aforementioned two Shuriken clinked against each other, and bounced into two differnt directions. One headed right for where Keru had put himself in the tree. The other that was bounced launched itself towards one of the clones Ari had made, the one on Ari's right. The oother two were heading towards the center Ari, and the Ari on the left. Basically all targets were now being attacked by 1 singular Shuriken a piece. With this, while his Shuriken raced to their targets, Hairen used this time to use his Body Flicker and vanish from his location, keeping his hidden tools there so his scent would still linger there after he had gone. He perched himself on a tree a bit closer to the river that was walking along side the training grounds. It would help mix his smell with the smell of fresh water, diluding it from Keru's nose. It would allow his smell to come from two different locations equally as powerful to Keru and his dog. He used his own Clone Jutsu and produced 2 illusionary clones. There were not Shadow clones, so they did not produce smoke when they were created. They both hopped down, raced 2 yards to the treeline, and both hopped out of it and into the open field. They looked around towards the Ari tripplets, as well as to Keru. They stood there, while the real Hairen stayed in the trees, all watching events take place as the Shuriken raced to their targets.::. Andikins: {AJ} Ari skid to a halt in his tracks, seeing that Keru had climbed up a tree like a cat rather than a dog. He let loose his three cubes of paper and peformed the rat then snake handseals quickly, "Dancing Thorns!" The three objects burst into brightly colored lights with two of them arcing towards the two Hairen that were standing out in the open, on a direct course to phase through them and hit the trees behind them unknown to Ari. Though the blasts from when they would hit the trees would illuminate things and shadows momentarily. The third Dancing Thorn was targetted for the one shuriken coming for him, causing a small burst of light and sparks as the shuriken was knocked off course. With no time to spare, he let the two shuriken strike his clones and have them dissipate, in the meantime, he spun around, fishing out another cone shaped bomb and pulled back on his slingshot with it, aiming with the trajectory of the shuriken that was aimed for Keru. Ari grinned and shot his cone shaped bomb, doing the monkey handseal like before, "Chili Screen Jutsu!" Again red smoke, ideally meant to catch keru in its smoke at this closer range when it was near him, or have the spreading smoke get caught by Bruce or Keru. If not, it would act for a decent smoke screen to mask the scent and sight of the rogue shuriken aimed for Keru. {AJ} Keruberosu: |KI| -Keru would have had it with the antics his blood pressure within his body began to rise, His muscles could physically be seen tensing through his rather thick hoodie if either of them were smart with was a clear indicator of malice intent coming soon and precautions should surely be made to counteract. Bruce would feel the chakra inside of his core begin to flare and spread more rapidly throughout his body while simply standing there, He got abit worried since when Keru becomes angry he loses nearly all of his logical properties and during a fight someone needs to remain calm. But Bruce decided to let it slide for now hoping this fire under his ass could provide some well needed leverage against his opponents. Once the shuriken aimed for him made its way at the furthest point he threw a shuriken downwards towards Ari’s bomb that was being slung towards the shuriken coming towards him. Due to Keru have some extra chakra power in his hand it would be thrown forth with a lot more velocity behind it easily making it faster than the one coming at him. Once Ari slung out said bomb he jumped off the branch into the air holding up a single hand, Removing Bruce’s gas mask as he spoke so silently he could not be heard. “Transformation technique.” Another identical cone shaped bomb would be floating right in front of Ari’s sling view only moments from his body after doing so Keru in his own right came forth with he body leaned more forward his head basically hovering right above his shoulders. Bruce being in the crook of his hoodie his head was more outright extended, His large canine’s barred themselves nearly slobbering at the sight of fresh flesh of another human. If Ari didn’t react within the small possibly 2-3 second time window his shoulder would defiantly be lock jawed by Bruce his lockjaw which is a type of bite would exert nearly 70 pounds of pressure for the longer he stayed glued onto his target.- |KI| Sanctum: .::Hairen nodded as his Shuriken was easily deflected by the enhanced speed given to Keru's enhanced strength from his adernaline pumping. From this distance, however, Hairen could not really see the bulking of Keru, but he did notice that Keru was getting a bit bloodthirsty. Ari, however, seemed to not really care much for the clones, though he didn't know if Hairen was amung them or not. They both dodged the attack, and moved further apart to help them not be caught in the blast radious. From the blast itself, the entire forest ahead of Hairen would light up, allowing him to perform a Body Flicker once again. This time, directly at Ari. Body Flicker was nearly impossible to detect by just about everyone. Even Jounin had issues following it. It was how the Jutsu was designed. However, Jounin could pick up on reappearance much much faster than any Genin could. With this instant burst in speed, Hairen would bounch from tree to tree rapidly. He would show up periodically within the shadows of the forrest, and then vanish completely. Within a plsit second, Hairen had reappeared with a Kunai now facing both his team mates, but Hairen wasn't moving. This was to stop them from fighting, and to remind them that he was in fact here. Hairen had the Kunai firmly in his grip, but was ready for hand to hand between the two if it came right down to it. This was intended to stop them both from doing what ever they were doing, and to make them step back from the sudden reappearing of Hairen. Smoke appeared under Hairen as he stood there finally stopping from his Body Flicker Jutsu. His breathing was a little upbeat from the constant use of the Jutsu, for it had taken an obvious toll on his body. He wasn't used to using it like this and with such rapid succession one right after the other. The two clones vanished, and Hairen stood strong between his two allies. He was ready for blows, and hand to hand. However, he had learned enough about these two to know that Keru would be the one he would have the most trouble with. His speed was great up close, and Hairen never used Body Flicker in close quarters combat. It was too cowardly for him. His head was bowed low, and a hard smirk was etched across his features as his hair and clothes swayed in the wind he had created using his Body Flicker. The snow still coming down, but he was sweaty and breathing hard. This was an informative battle, even if he didn't do too much, but he learned a lot from what he had done.::. Kaiiaki:-Nakara had been watching the match this entire time. Watching their movements with eyes locked on. But now it was time to call the match. She couldn't let them fight to the death over such a thing as a certain title. So she walked to the middle of the field, yelling in an assertive and authoritative voice. "ENOUGH!" She winced, not entirely used to yelling again with her vocal chords. "The winner is Keru Inuzuka." She said simply, smiling over at the black haired boy. "I expect you to conduct yourself as a leader. And I reserve the right to revoke your title at anytime if I see you are unfit for this job." She then reached into her back pouch, pulling out three winter cloacks identical to hers. "This is my way of keeping you warm while I am not here. Keep warm darlings." She handed one to each of them, and then hugged them against her bosom. She walked them all home as usual, leaving Keru for last so she would have time to speak to him about his duties and such as a leader. By the time Nakara finally got him she was ready to get some sleep, for tomorrow she would have to go into deep training for herself.- End Results Edit Nakara called the spar, declaring Keru Inuzuka the winner and new leader of Squad 3.